Naruto the Kidnapped Fox
by Iizrandomz
Summary: Naruto, at the age of twelve, was kidnapped by Orochimaru now hes back after five years. After being experimented on under Orochimaru's control can he handle being in the real world? Has he lost his mind to the fox? -Bad at doing summaries-


Tree branches clawed at his window as if they were trying to get in; Wind howled outside his window, screaming at something; And the most terrifying of all, the footsteps that sounded just outside his door. To a normal child this wouldn't be scary; it would probably be mum or dad coming in to tuck them in. But no, not to this child as he was the only person living in this house.

The boy, frozen in terror, kicked his legs over the bed as his body soddenly refused to move. Hands (Claws?) Scraped against the wood as they reached for a door handle, the boy fell forward as his 'fight or flight' instincts suddenly kicked In. The closet that was closes to him was open so the boy jumped in, shut it and hid behind a bright orange jumpsuit. The door handle turned and made a screeching sound that could compete with that of a cat. A grunt of frustration came from the figure that opened the door that was now searching frantically on the bed.

The boy peeped through the slits of the wardrobe and saw human like figure with long black hair and inhuman like pale skin that shone like scales reflecting the little moonlight of it. The figure turned slowly around and the boy made a hushed yelp at what he saw; green eyes that glowed like a traffic light with pupils stretched and made slitted. A long tongue came out and licked his top lip "Ah, there you are my boy." Many thoughts went through the boys head at the time: Am I going to die? , will anyone miss me? , and how will I fight back.

A nervous grin came on the boy's face as he slammed the door into the adults face and ran past him and out of the door into freedom. That's would he imagined to happen excepted by the time he started pushing the door a white haired person appeared next to him only to deliver a quick punch on his head "Well done Kabuto" the snake man hissed. This was the last thing Naruto saw or heard In the Leaf village.

When I awoke I found myself strapped to a long table. My arms, legs and neck bound with a strong metal strap and stood over me was the silver haired man that knocked me out "I'ze Yuii!" (_It's you!) _ I tried to shout but all that came out of my mouth were jumbles of words so I tried again "Wat'z go'in on?" (_What's going on?_) The white haired person came into view again this time with a long needle and a viscous grin "It's just some _little_ experiments. Maybe, with this, we can make the fox's Chakra more…Prominent in your system." My eyes suddenly went wide. "Noe ya' can't!" (_No you can't) _A sparkle of something came into the adult's eyes like he was accepting a challenge from the young blond "Oh… Yes I can" He said while injecting me with this long needle.

When I awoke again I was in a sewer-like place "where am I?" I asked myself, realising my voice had come back to normal and was not slurred, A low chuckle emitted from one of the tunnels making me jump "W-where are you!" I tried to make myself sound brave but failed miserably. Nervously I stepped into one of the tunnels and came face to face with a giant cage big enough to hold the Hokages tower. The darkness of the room seemed to shine against the silver of the cage as Naruto peered closer he noticed a red mist leaking out of the cage. Two red slitted eyes came from within the cage "W-what are you?" the outline of a fox followed the eyes that peered almost questioning at the boy an two red paws reached out and placed themselves the either side of Naruto Claws shining within the red water. "**Huh. You ask a lot of questions. Are you are too Dumb to work out that yourself**?" The fox stood up proudly "**I am the nine-tailed fox.** _**The **__**Kyūbi no**____**Yōko!" **_ I looked the giant beast up and down and yelped "So…are we in here" I asked while pointing to the seal on my stomach. The fox grimaced and muttered under his breath "**You should not be here." **The fox retraced his paws and shut his eyes. "The snake man captured me, I-I need some help!" The foxes eyes turned into pinpoints "**Orrochimaru, the snake bastard has always wanted a Jinchurichi for a pet." **His large eyes turned towards the blond "**You stupid Idiot! How could you let yourself be captured by that basta-" **the fox suddenly started swaying and fell into the blackness of the cage "**What is this!" **He screamed as the red mist suddenly was being sucked out of the cage at a much faster rate. "I-I don't know!" The red mist swirled around my feet as I fell to my knees the mist covered my whole body trying to eat away at my skin but no pain was felt. The higher up the red mist came over me the more heavier I became and the more the fox screamed and growled. The red mist finally covered me and the screams got muffled as I fell backward into the blackness of my subconscious.

Tuesday the 17th was the day Naruto was said to presumably went missing. When everybody heard about the disappearance on Naruto they were all shocked. Tsunade sent out Chunnin , Jonin and even anbu out to look for the blond goofball. Since the day when 12 year old Naruto Uzamki had gone missing, the village seemed to lose its everyday brightness; the villagers cheered at the presumed dead fox boy but even after that life just got…boring.

It has been five years since that day; Sakura , Sasuke and Kakashi bounded along on the trees racing in the formation of an arrow. "We are to meet our objective by midday." Kakashi said through the microphone "It's just a simple B rank escort mission. So we can take a break to discuss here." Kakashi slowly stopped while Sakura and Sasuke made eye contact._ Can you feel that? Do you think that is why Kakashi told us to stop? Shouldn't we just keep going?_ They communicated though harsh whispers in their microphones. They all felt it. The feeling of being watched; The feeling that someone is dissecting you with their eyes. Sakura made a visible shiver _T-That killing intent. _Sasuke reached his hand in his pocket and pulled up a kunai in his sleeve. All of a sudden the cool-and-collect Sasuke turned around and threw the Kunai with such force; the kunai hit something and that something responded with a yelp. The three ran towards the direction of the Kunai.

A dirty blond haired mop greeted them at first; Then the teeth. A boy -around seventeen- with bright bloody red eyes with slitted pupils like a cat, his viscous teeth sharp and pointy protruded out of his mouth glinting of what little sunlight flickered through the leaves, his hair stood up on seven yellow pointy spikes which highlighted orange on the tips. This boy…Was Naruto.


End file.
